


Raising Your Links

by Bellflower



Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Conquest one-offs written to be closer to the original portrayals and stories of the characters from Samurai Warriors/Sengoku Musou.</p><p>Latest; 'Close,' Motochika/Mitsuhide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Your Links

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mitsuhide glanced at the Samurott, slightly concerned. Where had it come from? He was sure that nobody in his army possessed one, at least not yet, but it could not be wild. They were far too north for that to be the case.'
> 
> Pre-slash of a very fluffy kind.

Mitsuhide found his Lapras after several hours of walking down the shore.

She had literally _never_ done this before; the young pokémon was protective of her trainer, and seemed to find comfort in always having him in sight. Waking to find she was nowhere to be seen had therefore terrified the Warlord. Since turning his back on and defeating Nobunaga, Mitsuhide had been rather fragile and somewhat uncertain of himself; losing his beloved partner would have shattered his heart. This was why it was relief that filled him when he finally spotted Lapras.

She was at the edge of the shore, sleeping close to a… was that a Samurott? Mitsuhide ran over without thinking and looked Lapras over. There were no signs of any battle injuries, so she had not been fighting. Good. He sighed, deeply relieved, and reached out to stroke her neck.

Now he knew she was safe, the confusion settled in.

Mitsuhide glanced at the Samurott, slightly concerned. Where had it come from? He was sure that nobody in his army possessed one, at least not yet, but it could not be wild. They were far too north for that to be the case.

“He evolved after the last battle,” said someone from behind him, as if in answer to Mitsuhide’s thoughts.

That deep, rich voice could only belong to Motochika. Mitsuhide turned around slowly, and regarded the Lord of Fontaine. An ally whom Mitsuhide had defeated and added to his army during the battles against Nobunaga, Motochika fought with a Dewott… or had, rather. That explained the mystery of the Samurott, at least, but…

“Why is my Lapras here with him?”

Mitsuhide tilted his head, frowning slightly. The other man smirked in response, and walked up until he was by Mitsuhide’s side.

“I believe they have formed a ‘link’ of their own,” said Motochika. “And why not? They are allies as much as the rest of us. A strong bond like that can only serve them well in battle.”

There was a long, drawn out pause, in which Mitsuhide’s cheeks coloured a little. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed deeply. How on earth had he missed such a thing? The two pokémon must have encountered each other before in order for things to get this far, after all. Relationships did not grow strong in the space of a day.

A thought occurred to him.

“Why are _you_ here, Lord Motochika?” he asked. “I was led to believe you were overseeing the training of our new water specialists.”

“I left that to Chikayasu.” Motochika inclined his chin, defiant. “This is where I wished to be today, and so I came. Are you going to tell me I was wrong to do so?”

“No, I wouldn’t dare.” Mitsuhide offered a small smile. “I may not have known you for long, but your reputation is more than enough to tell me that trying to _force_ you to do anything will only bring me trouble.”

That earned a laugh from Motochika; it sounded almost husky, to Mitsuhide’s ears, but surely he had to be imagining that?

“Very good,” said Motochika afterwards. “Though you may find I bring you trouble anyway. Do you think you can handle it?”

“I’m beginning to suspect that handling _you_ will be beyond someone like myself.”

“Not man enough to handle it, Mitsuhide?”

“Perhaps, but I am, at the very least, going to try.”

Motochika raised his eyebrows at that, and regarded Mitsuhide with an expression that the Lord of Nixtorm had never seen on _anyone’s_ face before. It made him feel like he’d just been stripped bare; emotionally, mentally, and, yes, physically too. 

He took a step back, uncertain of where this was going, but gasped in surprise when Motochika shot a hand out and grabbed Mitsuhide’s wrist tightly. 

“I think you are worthy, Mitsuhide,” Motochika murmured, raising Mitsuhide’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “Never fear! I have decided I will protect you, no matter what we may face. This land will be adrift in the sea of your compassion soon enough!”

Mitsuhide stared for a moment, feeling the heat in his cheeks intensify. He was shocked, to put it mildly, and it took him a few moments to gather enough coherency to form a response.

“I… I appreciate it, but… where did that come from?”

Motochika smirked.

“We have linked with our pokémon, and they with each other. Fate has made its intent clear, Mitsuhide. Let us forge a path to the future together!”


End file.
